Vs. Stantler
Vs. Stantler is the twenty third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/5/2017. Story Dawn, Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway are sitting in the lounging area of a Pokémon Center, watching Nando and his Lopunny battling Maury and his Torterra on the TV. Nando: Ice Beam! Maury: Seed Bomb! Torterra forms a green energy seed, firing it at Lopunny. Lopunny gracefully dances out of the way, firing an Ice Beam from its mouth as it strikes a finished pose. The Ice Beam hits Torterra, freezing it over. Maury’s points drop to zero, as the buzzer goes off. Marian: That’s it! Nando wins the Lilypad contest, earning his fifth ribbon! He has ensured his spot in the Grand Festival! Crystal: Wow! Nando’s already won five ribbons! Conway: Considering the timeframe that he’s also challenging the gyms in, his pace is remarkable! Ian: It had to be to do both. That’s thirteen challenges he has to engage in, assuming he wins everything on his first try. Dawn looks conflicted, then stands up with command. Dawn: It is decided then. I cannot allow myself to fall behind anymore than I currently have. Ian, could you identify that Pokémon for me? Ian nods, as he pulls his Pokédex out. Pokédex: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon, and the evolved form of Buneary. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. Dawn: The evolved form of Buneary. Then it is decided! I shall teach it Ice Beam! Dawn leads the group to the back of the Pokémon Center, as she chooses Buneary. Buneary: Bun! Dawn: Okay Buneary. Today we are going to work on learning Ice Beam. Buneary: Bun? Dawn: Now, (Not sure what to do) Uh… Dawn looks towards Ian for help, as he has a blank expression. Crystal: I’ll help you with that Dawn! Pelipper knows Blizzard, so it should be a similar learning process! Come on out! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Ian takes a seat on a nearby bench, Conway joining him. Conway: You sure you don’t want to be the one to teach her, Ian? Ian: Why? They seem to have it handled. Crystal: Okay. Uh, first you have to feel the chill. You have to take a deep breath and exhale cold breath, and then imbue energy into it! For example, Pelipper, Blizzard! Pelipper inhales, then lets out an exhale of cold air, forming a Blizzard. Buneary watches it in marvel, being determined to try. Dawn: I see. Very well. Buneary, use Ice Beam! Buneary closes its eyes and stores up energy, then opens them with determination. It inhales deeply and exhales, shouting as it goes. Buneary: Bun! A small amount of ice energy forms then flutters out into snowflakes. Buneary and Dawn look dismayed. Dawn: (Regaining confidence) No worries. If we learned it on the first try, then it wouldn’t be worth learning. The best moves come from hard work. Let us try it again, Buneary. Buneary: Bun bun! A horn honks, as everyone turns to see. A limousine pulls up, as the door opens. A rich boy with periwinkle colored hair slicked back with hair gel comes out, brushing his hair back and straightening his tie. He walks towards the group, as three burly security guards get out of the limousine as well. Dawn: (Gasps in surprise) Trey?! Trey: Lady Berlitz. It is an honor and glory to gaze upon your face again. Trey stops in front of Dawn, taking her hand and kissing it. Dawn smiles at this. Trey: I recently attended a gala hosted by Kylie’s father at the Seven Stars Restaurant, when I learned that you are embarking on your rite of passage. I discovered that you were in the area of Celestic Town, so I flew straight away with the fleeting chance of encountering your beauty again. Dawn: Ah, Trey. It is such a pleasure to see you. And I am surprised to hear about such a gala. I recently had a lunch date with Kylie and she hadn’t mentioned anything of the kind. Trey: It was a relatively sudden event. Ian slumps back as if trying to avoid suspicion, Conway chuckling slightly. Dawn: But where are my manners? Come. Meet my friends. Trey: Friends? I thought you had bodyguards on your quest. Dawn: That is how it started. However, unconventional bodyguards created an unpredictable outcome. This is Crystal, one of my closest confidants! Crystal: Pleased to meet you! Dawn: And that is Conway, my original retainer, and an assistant to Professor Rowan. Conway: Hello. Dawn: And Ian, who’s competing in the gym challenge. Ian simply looks at Trey, who looks highly offended. Trey: Well?! You are to express your gratitude in meeting me! Dawn: Oh, don’t mind him. He is exceedingly stubborn when it comes to learning proper mannerism. Trey: (Miffed) I, see. Well, shall we go inside? There is a matter that I need to discuss with you. Dawn: Of course. Buneary! Buneary comes over and hops into Dawn’s arms. Trey looks slightly appalled. Trey: You carry it in your arms? Dawn: Huh? Oh, it is not a normal occurrence. But I plan on continuing our training once we complete our rendezvous, so there is no point in returning it with that in mind. Trey remains irritated as Crystal returns Pelipper, the group and the bodyguards heading inside. Trey: (Under breath) There is no need for a noble woman like yourself to do such mundane tasks. Trey and Dawn walk past Ian, Crystal following after them. Ian: He’s conceited. Conway: Ian, contain yourself. He seems to be a friend of hers, so make an attempt not to anger him. (The bodyguards pass them) I have a feeling those guards respond quite quickly to any perceived threat. Ian: (Scowls) So do I. End Scene Dawn: (Caught off guard) Betrothal?! Trey sits on a couch across from Dawn and Crystal, as Ian and Conway stand off to one side of the room. Buneary is on Dawn’s lap. The bodyguards are on the other side of the room. Trey: Yes. Our parents discussed this at length at the gala. Politically, our marriage would unite our families and our resources, giving us a major monopoly over the other families. Especially the Rosetta family, which has been more than a nuisance recently. Dawn: Oh, I can attest to that. I just had a run in with Ursula recently, and she used every trick possible to ensure that I would lose my contest! Trey: I am sorry to hear that she ruined your opportunity… Dawn: Oh, she ruined nothing. I still won the contest. Trey: Why? That seems like too much effort to put in. Dawn: (Offended) A Berlitz never gives up, and they never fall. Trey: (Not caring) Sure, sure. Now, we wouldn’t be able to get married until we are of age, but that gives us five years of building up to the wedding and increasing our political standing as the new power house on the rise. You’ve been on this journey of yours for several months, which is way too long in my opinion. If you had any decent service, then you would’ve finished already. Crystal: (Offended) Service?! Dawn: (Holding anger down) I presume that you did not intentionally offend my friends. Trey: Eh, if they are that easily offended, that’s not my problem. Taking everything into consideration, I have decided to personally escort you to the peak of Mt. Coronet. My guards are more than strong enough to get us up there and from our current location to the base we could be finished in, (He counts on his fingers) about a week? That way, we can go on Sinnoh Now and announce our betrothal, hitting the celebrity community in a wave of gossip. Dawn: No. Trey: (Startled) No?! Dawn stands up, as Buneary hops off her lap. Dawn: As much as I appreciate your, “assistance,” this is a rite of passage because I have to do this my way. I need to experience the world and explore the opportunities that it possesses in order to discover who I truly am or could be. Trey: Pfh! Who cares about that? Dawn: Also, (She glares at Trey) Your disregard to my friends has lost you my respect. Trey: Respect?! Trey stands up in a rush, getting right in Dawn’s face. Dawn neither flinches or pulls back, Trey’s anger rising. Crystal stands up as well, as the bodyguards take a step forward with Buneary snarling at Trey. Trey: How dare you talk to me that way?! You think I care about the trash that you’re associated with on this fantasy journey?! This isn’t the world that you live in! As soon as this quest ends, they will leave you as you return to your regular life. And you will be very unhappy with me if you do not apologize at this instant. Dawn: If you believe that I will accept this betrothal when you directly threaten me like that, you are sorely mistaken. Trey: Too bad it isn’t up to you. Dawn: In that case, I challenge you to a battle. Trey looks perplexed, as he backs off. Trey: A battle? Dawn: You do possess a Pokémon, correct? A one-on-one battle. I win, you leave, period. Trey: And if I win, (Grins widely) you come with me, without resistance. Dawn: I accept. Conway: Dawn! You can’t! If he wins, you’ll have to stop your journey as a coordinator! Dawn: (Smirks) Then I better not lose, should I? End Scene Dawn and Trey face each other on the field, Buneary standing on the field. Conway is in the referee’s box. Conway: Okay. A one on one battle, and begin! Trey: Tsk! This will be too easy! Go, Stantler! Trey throws a Luxury Ball, choosing Stantler. Stantler: Stan! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. Crystal: Doesn’t look too intimidating. Ian: If it causes illusions, then it could. But that doesn’t seem like Trey’s type. Crystal: Right. You can read a person just by looking at them. How do you think he’ll battle? Ian: All out offensive. He plans on overwhelming Dawn. Dominating her and put her in her place. Crystal: That’s terrible. Ian: He sees Dawn as little more than a trophy wife. And if she doesn’t listen to him, then that fantasy is broken. He needs to show off a position of power, and his battle style will reflect that. Dawn: Okay, Buneary, use Ice Beam! Buneary inhales deeply, then forcibly exhales, firing a small energy burst that dies off instantly. Trey laughs hysterically. Trey: That pathetic Pokémon is your choice?! What, did you catch it in the wild?! If you’re going to win, then you need to get the best Pokémon money can buy! Dawn: (Scowling) Buneary, use Quick Attack! Trey: (Grins) Me First! Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Stantler glows with a violet aura. It speeds forward with Quick Attack, the aura being overwhelming and overpowering. Stantler rams Buneary, sending it flying back. Trey: Now go for Stomp! Stantler runs after Buneary and pursues it, rearing up on its hind legs to Stomp down. Dawn: Buneary, dodge with Bounce and go for Thunder Punch! Buneary Bounces backwards and dodges the Stomp, which leaves clear imprints in the dirt. Buneary Bounces up into the air, as its ear sparks with electricity. Trey: You think you can take us on like that?! Stantler, use Me First! Stantler glows white for Me First, as it rears up on its hind legs, one of its hooves being surrounded in violet electricity. The two Thunder Punches collide, as Stantler wins out and punches Buneary back. Buneary skids across the dirt, struggling to stand. Crystal: What’s going on?! What is that move? Conway: Me First. It uses the opponent’s move, but increases the power of it. Trey: Well, looks like this battle is over! Stantler, use Stomp! Stantler charges forward, rearing up to use Stomp. Dawn: Buneary, get up! Buneary sits up, looking up in determination. Buneary fires a powerful Ice Beam, freezing Stantler over. Trey gasps in surprise, as Dawn regains her regal disposition. Dawn: Now Bounce! Buneary Bounces into the air, and then Bounces off Stantler. The ice is broken and Stantler is knocked back. Dawn: Now Ice Beam, again! Trey: Me First! Buneary fires Ice Beam, as Stantler charges a powerful violet Ice Beam. Buneary’s Ice Beam collides with Stantler’s before it fires it, causing an ice explosion around Stantler. Stantler skids back defeated. Conway: Stantler is unable to battle! The winner is Buneary and the victor is Dawn! Dawn: Excellent performance! Buneary: (Exhausted) Bun. Trey: (Returning Stantler) No, no, no! There is no way I can lose in such a situation! Guards! Get her! Throw her in the limo! Dawn: What?! We had a deal! Trey: You think I’d respect a non-binding verbal agreement like that? Our families have agreed to our marriage, which means that you are mine! The guards walk forward, as Ian walks forward as well. The guards throw Pokéballs, choosing three Machamp. Machamp: Ma! The Machamp go towards Dawn, as Ian walks past her. The Machamp swing their fists, as Ian has vicious eyes and an intimidating aura. The Machamp each swing at Ian, and each of them miss despite Ian not dodging. Their fists hit the ground, as Ian continues to walk past. Trey: What are you doing?! Stop him! The Machamp are all paralyzed in fear, as Ian approaches Trey. The three guards surround Ian, cracking their knuckles. Trey: Do you think that a piece of trash like you could ever do anything to… Ian doesn’t stop walking, as the three guards swing their fists at him. Their fists are seemingly deflected by the air, spinning from the swing and falling over. Ian stops right in Trey’s face, him flinching. Ian: Dawn has made her position quite clear. And the best that money can buy, (He motions to his guards and the Machamp) isn’t enough to match me. So get lost. Trey: You’ll, you’ll be sorry for this! I’ll get you arrested… Ian snaps his fingers in Trey’s face, Trey freaking out and tumbling backwards into the dirt. Ian: Didn’t touch you. Trey gets up and flees, getting into the back of the limousine. The guards return their Pokémon and get in as well, the limo speeding off. Dawn bends down and pets Buneary. Dawn: Well, that was one way to learn Ice Beam. Thank you so much for your help, Buneary. Take a nice long rest. Buneary: Bun. Dawn returns Buneary, as she lets off a pensive sigh. Dawn: Betrothal, huh? Crystal: You can’t marry that guy. Dawn: I may not be given the option. But I certainly will fight it. (Ian walks over) And thank you Ian. Ian: No need for thanks. Dawn: No, I mean, thank you for not interfering. It would be so easy to just have bodyguards do everything. But, I think I prefer this setup we have, where you are trying to help me grow and do things myself instead of doing it all for me. Ian: Heh. Dawn: Something funny? Ian: Now that you can stand up for yourself, I find myself doing the bodyguard part much more. Dawn: (Giggles) Yes, that certainly does seem to be the case. Main Events * Nando wins the Lilypad Contest, earning his fifth ribbon. * Nando is revealed to own a Lopunny. * Trey makes his debut. * Dawn teaches Buneary Ice Beam. * Trey and Dawn are revealed to have been betrothed by their parents. Dawn rejects this betrothal. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Trey * Bodyguards * Nando (on TV) * Maury (on TV) * Marian (on TV) Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Machamp (Bodyguards', x3) * Lopunny (Nando's) (on TV) * Torterra (Maury's) (on TV) Trivia * This episode has gone through several revisions. ** The first version of the episode was called "Vs. Lopunny", where Casey returned and battled Ian, owning a Lopunny and a male Combee. Ian's Combee would've evolved in that battle. ** The second version was still "Vs. Lopunny," but predominantly featured Paris, a stylist. ** The third version was still "Vs. Lopunny," but featured Nando and his Lopunny. This element was kept in the episode. *** Due to these revisions, Trey wasn't added into the story until the physical writing of this episode, instead of being planned out far in advance. * Trey is named after and resembles a Rich Boy trainer that appears on Route 224 in the Sinnoh region games. * While is stated to be his name, I learned after creating his character that Trey is a nickname that can be given to individuals who are the third of their family name. Ex: John Smith, John Smith the Second, John Smith the Third (Trey). This could be plausible as he comes from an upper class family, with royalty doing this naming system in the past. * The events that occur in this episode are directly linked to Ian helping Dawn at the Celestic Contest, and Kylie organizing a gala. * The idea of Dawn and Trey being betrothed was based off the idea of upperclass families (and families of other cultures) practicing in arranged marriages. * Trey will have an alternating role between a rival and an enemy of Dawn's, making him one of the few characters to have that distinction. * Due to Nando's appearances in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt, and his Roselia made its first chronological appearance in the timeline in that series, Lopunny is technically the first of Nando's Pokémon to make its first chronological appearance in the main series. ** If the fact that Nando's debut in this series predated his first appearance in PT:W, then it is the second to debut in the main series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn